


Поймай меня, если сможешь

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Недетские игры двух великовозрастных балбесов





	Поймай меня, если сможешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hide & Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476654) by [sawbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones). 



— Первопроходец, вам следует знать, что за вами следят.

Несмотря на желание обернуться, Скотт подавил в себе этот порыв, допил остатки виски и повертел стакан в руках, прикрывая рот.

— Кто, где и с какой целью?

— Судя по биометрическим данным, это Рэйес Видаль, — произнес СЭМ в его голове. — Его местоположение регулярно меняется, но весь последний час он находился от вас в радиусе тридцати футов. В настоящее время он в семнадцати футах слева от вас, сидит в кабинке к вам спиной. У меня нет гипотез о его намерениях, но сканирование показывает, что он вооружен.

Скотт вскинул брови и опустил стакан. Задумался на мгновение, а затем дал знак барменше налить еще. Если у Рэйеса есть на него какие-то планы, пусть подождет.

* * *

В итоге Скотт попросил, чтобы ему оставили бутылку. Правда, допивать ее пришлось уже в одиночестве, потому что Ветра и Гил свалили по своим делам после третьего тоста, но Скотт не остался в обиде. Благодаря влиянию СЭМа у него была очень высокая устойчивость к алкоголю, но, в конце концов, спиртное приятно ударило в голову, и можно было уходить. Скотт расплатился и вылез из-за стола, но едва дверь бара захлопнулась за его спиной, как СЭМ издал сигнал тревоги.

— Первопроходец, я потерял Видаля. Что-то глушит мои сигналы. Я полагаю, он использует шифратор, аналогичный тому, что мы нашли в квартире Спендера. 

Скотт не сбился с темпа, но слегка замедлил шаг, спускаясь по лестнице и переступая через мерцающие лужи. Свет тусклых ламп наверху почти не доставал до земли, и все пространство под жилыми блоками в районе трущоб было окутано густыми тенями. Когда Скотт проходил мимо ржавой металлической опоры, от нее внезапно отделился темный силуэт. Скотт, не раздумывая, выхватил пистолет и снял его с предохранителя. Тощий саларианец поморщился от ударившего в глаза луча фонарика.

— Эй, п-парень, я не нарываюсь, — пробормотал саларианец неразборчиво. Его лицо казалось одним сплошным кровоподтеком, но Скотт понять не мог, было ли это результатом избиения или последствиями наркомании. — Не поделишься парой кредитов? Мне нужна доза, чувак, мне просто надо…

Скотт убрал пистолет в кобуру и аккуратно обошел несчастного саларианца, проклиная собственную реакцию. Если за ним следят (а в этом можно было не сомневаться), глупо демонстрировать нервозность, а значит, и уязвимость. Опустив голову, он направился прямо к подъемнику. Внутри можно было расслабиться — это единственный способ добраться до порта, а не так-то просто сесть кому-то на хвост, если этот «кто-то» находится над тобой в сотне футов. Последний взгляд на раскинувшиеся внизу трущобы подтвердил, что там нет ни души. Ни Рэйеса, ни кого-то другого, кроме одинокого саларианца.

Но почему-то Скотту все еще было тревожно.

— СЭМ, удалось восстановить сигнал? — тихо спросил он, обращаясь в пустоту.

— Еще нет, первопроходец. Похоже, мы все еще находимся в зоне действия шифратора.

Скотта бросило в дрожь. В своей жизни он встречал достаточно призрачных угроз, чтобы знать, что должна чувствовать загнанная в угол жертва. Ни сканера. Ни связи. Он глубоко вздохнул, встал в центре площадки, сжав зубы, и положил руку на пистолет. С Видалем он справился бы без проблем — в драке один на один. Но ему на всю жизнь запомнился взгляд Слоан, когда та поняла, что Шарлатан не играет по правилам. Нет, это точно не он.

Подъемник завибрировал и неожиданно остановился. Раздался скрежет металла, площадка под ногами дернулась раз, другой, и замерла окончательно. Скотт шагнул к двери и торопливо попытался ее открыть. Это не может быть он.

Чьи-то ботинки громыхнули по площадке за его спиной, и, не успел Скотт обернуться, как ему в подбородок уткнулось дуло пистолета. Он глубоко вздохнул. Черт.

— Подъемник, значит? Ты меня удивил, — прошептал Рэйес на ухо. — Я думал, ты направишься в Пустоши. Стоило тебе добраться до «Кочевника», и я бы тебя не догнал.

— Я пьян, — ответил Скотт. Он попытался оттолкнуть его, но чем активнее толкался, тем крепче Рэйес прижимал его к металлической сетке. — Мне нельзя за руль в таком состоянии.

— Да трезвый ты! А если бы и был пьяным, это Кадара. Кто бы оштрафовал тебя за пьяное вождение, эйрох? — усмехнулся Рэйес и сильнее вдавил дуло в кожу под подбородком. — Нет, я думаю, что ты хотел, чтобы тебя поймали.

Скотт облизнул губы. Переступил с ноги на ногу, пропустил пальцы в отверстия сетки.

— Как бы то ни было, ты меня поймал. Поздравляю. Что дальше?

— Именно то, что ты хочешь.

Раздался щелчок (Рэйес поставил пистолет на предохранитель, и сердце Скотта екнуло — этот чокнутый адреналинщик и впрямь держал оружие заряженным). Но не успел Скотт додумать эту мысль до конца, как Рэйес прикусил мочку его уха, двигая языком в том же ритме, что и бедрами, трущимися о его задницу.

— Заебись, — прошипел Скотт и попытался обернуться, чтобы поцеловать Рэйеса, обнять его, может даже раздвинуть коленом его ноги. Но Рэйес ему не позволил.

— Ага, примерно так, — сказал он со смехом, действующим на Скотта лучше любого афродизиака. Скотт сразу же расслабился и запрокинул голову, подставляя Рэйесу горло, и разве он мог устоять? Перед этим голосом, смехом, рукой, расстегивающей молнию на джинсах с такой ловкостью, как будто вскрывала замок? Рэйес сжал его член через ткань, и Скотт ахнул.

— Похоже, я был прав, — продолжил Рэйес, вытащив член из трусов и принявшись поглаживать его резкими дразнящими движениями, от которых у Скотта подкашивались коленки.

— Ты собираешься заткнуться и заняться делом, или как? — огрызнулся Скотт. Это была бравада чистой воды: на самом деле он почти готов был кончить себе на ботинки, как сопливый курсант, которому в первый раз подрочили. У него уже голос дрожал. И Рэйес это заметил, судя по тому, как улыбнулся, прижимаясь губами к его затылку.

— С чего это ты говоришь таким тоном, как будто рулишь ситуацией? Как будто хоть чем-то рулишь? Я тебя поймал. И теперь сделаю с тобой все, что захочу. — Рэйес убрал руку и, судя по звукам, начал расстегивать ремень. Скотт стиснул зубы в предвкушении, чувствуя, как на лбу выступают капли пота, не имеющие ни малейшего отношения к сухой и душной кадарской жаре. — А я хочу заставить тебя стонать так громко, чтобы тебе позавидовали и в порту, и в трущобах. 

Рэйес схватил его за бедра и заставил раздвинуть ноги, спустив с него штаны ровно настолько, чтобы обнажить задницу. Почему-то от этого Скотт почувствовал себя более грязным и беззащитным, чем если бы был полностью раздет. Он уткнулся лицом в согнутую руку, словно пытаясь спрятаться, но невозможно было спрятаться от скользкого пальца, прижавшегося к его очку и вызывавшего такие ощущения, что дыхание застревало в горле. Рэйес подготовился. Рэйес заранее все продумал. От одной этой мысли Скотту хотелось стонать, и он даже рукав себе прикусил, но все равно не смог сдержаться, когда палец медленно втиснулся внутрь.

Скотт выгнул спину, желая прижаться к Рэйесу с той же силой, с какой раньше хотел сбежать, и это желание казалось ему и знакомым, и непривычным одновременно. Он скрипнул зубами, когда Рэйес начал медленно двигать рукой, но для более «громкой» реакции этого было недостаточно. Впрочем, стоило Рэйесу добавить еще один палец, и удержаться от стона стало очень тяжело. Ощущение растянутости и жжения, дыхание Рэйеса возле уха, холодная металлическая сетка, нагревающаяся под пальцами — от всего этого так и тянуло раствориться в вихре эмоций, обостренных опьянением, но Скотт пока еще не хотел терять голову.

— Райдер, — произнес Рэйес, похоже, просто для того, чтобы покатать это слово на языке. Он растягивал Скотта двумя пальцами в мучительно медленном ритме, запустив вторую руку под подол футболки и прижав большой палец к ямочке на пояснице. — Скотт.

Скотт фыркнул в ответ, не поднимая головы. Он двигал бедрами, подаваясь навстречу Рэйесу — очевидный знак, что он хотел… нет, жаждал… большего. Рэйес рассмеялся снова (от его смеха Скотт буквально горел) и убрал пальцы. Скотт потянулся назад, пытаясь его схватить, но получил по руке.

— Какой ты ненасытный, — прокомментировал Рэйес. Затем раздался звук пластиковой крышечки, то ли открывшейся, то ли закрывшейся — Скотт этого так и не понял, а когда к его заднице прижалась скользкая головка члена, ему и вовсе стало все равно. Член дразнил его, давил на отверстие, но не входил.

— Рэйес, — нетерпеливо окликнул его Скотт, когда тот сжал его ягодицы, продолжая тереться членом между ними. — Рэйес, пожалуйста. Ты что ли хочешь, чтобы я тебя умолял?

— Да, — сказал Рэйес. Его голос казался веселым, но Скотт заметил в нем легкую хрипотцу, придыхание — он вовсе не был таким уж невозмутимым, каким хотел казаться. — И я хочу, чтобы мольба была громкой. 

— Господи, ну выеби уже меня! — простонал Скотт. Рэйес звонко шлепнул его по заднице, и Скотт поднял голову и попытался снова, крикнув чуть ли не на всю шахту: — Рэйес, прошу тебя, трахни меня, ну пожалуйста!

Рэйес буркнул что-то одобрительное, неуклюже чмокнул Скотта в шею и начал медленно проталкиваться в него. Скотт издавал отчаянные стоны при каждом болезненном, но таком сладком толчке, пока не почувствовал себя заполненным настолько, что, казалось, не мог даже вздохнуть. Рэйес даже не дал ему возможности привыкнуть, а просто обхватил рукой за талию, и начал вбиваться в него. Видно, ему трудно было сдерживать себя раньше, потому что сейчас он как с цепи сорвался — ебался так, как будто был в отчаянии или в ярости, или пытался наказать Скотта каждым резким движением.

Это было так унизительно, так приятно и болезненно одновременно, и это было все, о чем Скотт мог мечтать. Он цеплялся за сетчатое ограждение с отчаянием утопающего и надеялся, что сможет удержаться на ногах. Его гордость разбилась о поверхность скалы в паре футов от его глаз, и он начал стонать в полный голос, не стыдясь того, что его могут услышать внизу или наверху. Рэйес что-то шептал ему на ухо на чистом матерном, Скотт не понимал и половины — что-то о том, что он хочет с ним сделать, и сделает, и что-то еще совершенно непостижимое.

— Рэйес, я… — начал Скотт, но не стал договаривать. Вместо этого он попытался сунуть руку себе между ног, но Рэйес поймал его за запястье и заломил руку за спину. — Черт, черт, Рэйес, пожалуйста…

Сочетание доминирования, боли и умопомрачительной ебли оказалось слишком сильным — Скотт дернулся, ахнул и кончил, забрызгав струйками спермы панель подъемника и жалобно заскулив. Впрочем, лекарством для его раненой гордости стало то, что Рэйес кончил следом, уткнувшись лбом ему между лопаток, задрожав и зашипев от удовольствия.

Они стояли так несколько долгих секунд, пытаясь отдышаться. Рэйес с дрожью вытащил член, но продолжал обнимать Скотта сзади, сунув руку ему под футболку и нежно поглаживая живот. Скотт не сразу смог собраться с силами и отпустить сетку, за которую цеплялся, но когда он это сделал, Рэйес развернул его лицом к себе и помог прислониться спиной к ограждению. Он взял в руки ладони Скотта, взглянул на белые и красные полоски на его пальцах и начал медленно их растирать, чтобы восстановить кровообращение.

— Тебе хорошо? — спросил он. Его тщательно уложенные волосы растрепались, а на щеках появился румянец.

— Не то слово, — криво усмехнулся Скотт. Он потянулся к Рэйесу, чтобы урвать поцелуй, прежде чем тот застегнет штаны и заправит рубашку. У него ныло все тело, но это было охуительно приятно. — Просто потрясающе.

— Надеюсь, я не был с тобой слишком грубым, — сказал Рэйес, чмокнув его в ответ.

— Я бы тебя остановил, — заверил его Скотт.

СЭМ жизнерадостно объявил, что подъемник снова стал исправен, а сигнал волшебным образом вернулся. Скотт улыбнулся еще шире, обняв Рэйеса за плечи.

— Теперь твоя очередь убегать. И у меня такое чувство, что мне придется быть очень изобретательным, чтобы застать тебя врасплох.

— Тут главное не погоня, первопроходец. А то, что ты со мной сделаешь, когда поймаешь, — сказал Рэйес. В его глазах уже появился озорной блеск. — Если сможешь поймать.


End file.
